War
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: Hitomi has returned to Gaea, and so has Dilandau. Unfinished
1. Prophesy Of War

Prophesy Of War

Prophesy Of War

Allen opened her door and peeked in the room to watch Celena sleep. Even five years later, he was always worried that she would disappear again. He had good reason; everyone he loved had died, disappeared or left him, even she had disappeared at one time.

He thought about them all quite frequently, his mother Encia, his father Leon, his son Chid, Marlene, Celena and Hitomi, he though about Hitomi **a lot**. Although he couldn't honestly say he was still in love with her, he could say for sure that he had loved her, and he loved her like a sister now and forever.

He may be 26 now, but he could never forget any of them. Sometimes he saw Chid, whenever he visited Freid anyway, but it wasn't enough. So all he had was Celena. Now, he of course had his friends from the Crusade, and don't forget his white owl Natal.

As far as the Crusade went, he barely saw them anymore. He was still a Knight of Caeli, and therefore still fought, but the war had been over for almost five years now. He could move on with his life. They could move on with their lives.

With a content smile on his face he closed his sisters door and walked away. He wondered how long Celena would stay with him, after all, she was 20 now and absolutely beautiful, many men had asked her hand in marriage. She had turned them all down; she was waiting for that special someone to come along.

In a way he was waiting for that right someone to come along, and yet, in a way… he had already met that perfect someone.

"I wonder what Gaddes and the rest are up to," he thought mildly and sat down in the living room.

*

Celena stirred in her sleep as she heard some sort of cry coming from outside. Slowly, due to her tired state, she swung her feet of the bed and looked out the window to investigate the noise.

What she saw scared and shocked her a bit. There outside trying to make her way across the field was a girl wearing white rags that were clad in blood. She backed away from the window, her mind and heart racing a mile a minute. The blood could be hers and she needed to help her then, or it could be the blood of someone else…

She grabbed her coat and ran out of her room and was about to go out the door when she figured she would need some sort of protection. She then saw her brother sitting in the living room; he looked so sound when he slept.

Not wanting to wake him up she quietly took his katana out of its sheath.

"Gomen nasai Onii-Sama," she mumbled and started for the door again, Natal cooed at her leaving the room.

She got outside and spotted the woman again, she was nearing the edge of a nearby cliff. Worried that she might be so injured not to notice the cliff, she ran forward as fast as her legs could possibly carry her.

"Matte!!! Yamete!!!" She called hoping the woman could hear her, and to her great relief the woman stopped walking and slowly turned around.

The woman had long wispy white hair that had dried blood stuck to it. He eyes were light blue and she held a deranged and disorientated grin. Celena noticed something else about the woman; she was holding her stomach in pain. She was about to give birth to a child. Then without another though, the woman collapsed.

Celena ran forward again and as she reached the woman's side dropped Allens' katana.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, the woman slowly nodded, the grin not going away. "You're going to have your baby aren't you?"

The woman nodded slowly.

"Wait here, I'll go get my brother!" She said and got up, she began to turn when the woman grabbed her wrist.

"No…" she managed to whimper out, then her grin faded and her face showed pain.

"What if she doesn't live through this?" Celena thought worriedly, but didn't go, she knelt back down.

She then took her coat off and put it under the woman's head to serve as a pillow.

"How long have you… have there been contractions?" Celena asked tripping over her words she was so nervous. She didn't want the child or mother to die, and there was still the matter of the blood.

"I'd say… a day…" she mumbled out quietly, her face still showing the pain she felt.

"The baby's coming any second then," Celena breathed out hurriedly. She couldn't fuck up, she had to make sure both lived. But what'd she know about delivering children? She'd never done it before; she'd never even been pregnant before. "How old are you?"

"18," she replied and Celenas' eyes went wide with shock. She was younger than her. She could not fuck up.

It wasn't much longer that she baby was coming out, the mother cursing her head off the entire time; Celena figured it was because of the pain. As she caught the baby girl in her arms she smiled idly, she'd helped bring a life into the world.

"I… did it," she said in a state of shock and bliss.

She then ripped a piece of her nightgown off to wrap the child up and clean some of the blood. She grabbed Allens' katana and then cut the umbilical cord.

The woman the looked up at Celena, flustered, but out of pain. She reached out for the child that Celena now held.

"Let me… hold her," she mumbled and Celena complied by handing her the small child.

The woman grabbed the child, but didn't look at her, instead she stared up at Celena, her face not showing happiness or regret, but staying emotionless.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to bother you," she mumbled, Celena smiled and shook her head saying that it was no trouble at all. "The second I realized the baby was going to be born I killed my husband."

Celena stopped smiling and look at the woman horrified, was she joking? She must be.

"I don't want anyone to live through what's coming, not me, and not my child," she said and with a quick motion, she reached up and snapped her newly born Childs neck.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Celena screamed backing away in a sort of crabwalk. "No… NO!!!"

"It's your choice if you want to live or not… I had the prophesy of war." she mumbled and then grabbed Allens' katana and slit her own throat.

Celena continued to scream, too scared to move or to run, but not quite realizing she didn't have to. The woman's dead corpse reflected itself in her eyes, and then the changed happened cutting her screams off.

*

Allen woke up with a start upon hearing the screams, Celenas' screams. Natal flew over to him, upon seeing he was awake flew out the door. Allen got the idea and began following him; he noticed his katana was missing and that the door was open and thought for the worst.

"CELENA!!!" He yelled as he saw the two figured by the edge of the cliff, she wasn't screaming anymore. Was that good or bad?

As soon as he could see the figures clearly he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a woman with her neck slit and lying beside her was a baby, it's face blue and it's head almost turned completely around. In front of the two was a quivering figure he assumed was his sister.

"Celena," he said calmly as he reached out for her.

She quickly pulled away and jumped unto her feet turning around to stare into Allens' eyes. Allen recognized the red eyes, the gray hair and the deep scar on his right cheek.

"Di… Dilandau!?!" He said taking a step back in shock. How was it possible? Wasn't that all of that over and done with?

"Allen Schezar," Dilandau said in his trademark mocking tone.

He remembered him, the last time they saw each other was on the battlefield… he had to kill him now. End the war and walk out victoriously.

In a quite motion he grabbed Allens' katana and was on him like a hound of Hell. Allen didn't have time to run or scream before his former sister was chopping him to bits and laughing his insane laugh as he did it.

Natal flew at Dilandau as Allens' body fell to the ground in pieces, but the owls' efforts were wasted. Dilandau killed him in one sweep on the katana.

As the night continued, Dilandaus' laugh was heard for miles.

*

Hitomi walked down the street, she had returned from yet another blind date that her best friend Yukari had decided to set her up on. After returning from Gaea, Yukari noticed how distant she was, how depressed she was.

True, she missed Van so much, and it depressed her truly. But she didn't need to go on countless dates; of course, she couldn't refuse her and Amano.

She sighed deeply, she could still feel Vans' watching eyes, she could still feel the love she felt for him run deep in her veins. She would never love another. 20 years old and had been single all her life.

Hitomi Kanzaki had kept her promise to Van Fanel. She had never forgotten him.

It was then suddenly when she felt something pulling at her. The feeling was so familiar… like whenever the pillar of light had appeared to take her to or from Gaea. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Could it be that she would return? She hadn't had any visions since being on Gaea and hadn't done a tarot reading for almost a year, she had told everyone she had given up on it, but she still did them sometimes.

Not sure what was going to happen, Hitomi began to run home. She could run a lot faster than five years ago, she was even on her Universities track team and her coach said she had enough talent to take her too Japans national track team.

All that didn't really matter; all that really mattered has getting home. She'd do a tarot reading and then-

Hitomi didn't make it any farther, a pillar of light suddenly surrounded her and she could feel herself being lifted into the air. How could this be happening? She didn't have the pendant anymore; she had given it to Van.

Could it be that Van was calling her?

Had something happened to Gaea?

Hitomi stopped resisting the pillar, even though resistance did nothing as she had learned from past experience. She could feel Gaea coming closer and closer, she closed her eyes for a second and then felt something rip at her soul.

She opened her eyes with a cry and then saw herself in front of her.

"Nani…?" The other her eyes were still closed like she was sleeping. Could this be an out of body experience? Had her soul somehow got disembodied?

Before she could think the matter further the light disappeared and she was sitting in a very familiar field, it was the same one her and Van had first arrived in. Looking around she couldn't see any other her, obviously she had returned back into her body.

Now, she had to find Van and Fanelia and figure out why she had been called.


	2. Dreams Of War

Dreams Of War

Dreams Of War

It may had been six years since she had first come to Gaea, but she could still remember the route from that field to Fanelia. Fanelia had been so beautiful when she had first come, then just as soon as she got there Dilandau came and burned the place down; the first attack of The First Great War Of Fanelia.

She was scared that her coming was because of a second. However, she hadn't had any visions that told of the 'Second Great War'. So she would just have to way in curiosity as she walked down the long road to Fanelia.

It didn't take long, maybe five hours to walk there, and no, that wasn't very long at all. Especially seeing she was wearing high heals. In fact, she was also wearing a black mini-skirt and a black tank top that had one of those shall sweaters over top.

She was on a date after all; she even had the whole make-up going for her, the whole thing made her absolutely gorgeous.

Of course all this managed to slip her mind after the whole returning to Gaea and the out of body incident. She thought that perhaps she had almost died there, she wasn't too sure how though. She'd have to tell Van about that.

The sun was rising and Hitomi was breathless as she could see the palace in the distance. The city itself was quite impressive; they had gone a long way since when they began re-building everything, almost five years ago. Fanelias' will to live was inspirational.

She slightly smiled and brushed her still short hair out of her eyes seeing the wind was so casually playing with it like it was welcoming her back or something. Her smile grew, she had forgotten how amazing this place, how much she missed it… how much she missed Van.

*

Van looked out his window and smiled at Fanelia, it was so grand in the morning. People began to move about, with construction, school, errands, work or just playing around. Seeing Fanelia alive and happy was enough for Van to be content forever. Even with Hitomi gone, he was content.

Of course, something was bugging him. It must have happened during the night, but when he woke up this morning Hitomi's pendant had been glowing a soft pink, as the hour went by the light got brighter and brighter.

He was scared that it meant something very bad was going to happen, he had this bad feeling trapped in the pit of his stomach, ever since last night. He didn't have any weird visions; then again, he wasn't Hitomi. He didn't exactly get those…

"VAN-SAMA!" The yell came and Van almost fell over at Merles' screams.

"Na… nani?" Van asked as he got back on his feet shaking. He may have been used to Merle, but this early sneaking behind him business always got him.

"Van-Sama, there's something you HAVE to see," she said excitedly, and Van got very curious very fast.

It had been five years after all, and Merle was 18 years old, very different from the hyper child everyone knew so well. She had hyper and perky tendencies, but she matured a lot… in many ways.

She was wearing a simple form fitting dark purple dress and her hair was down to her shoulders now. Her smile was almost devious, but in a good way, and her blue eyes light up with happiness and anticipation.

Seconds later the two were walking, almost running, down the halls and stairs to get to the front entrance. It was true that most of the palace was under construction, but the main hall and some surrounding rooms were fine and so Van, Merle and a few servants and samurai lived there.

Housing was, and still is, the most important thing to work on. After that comes the stores and other things likes schools and libraries. Soon the population would rise and give her or ten years, Fanelia could even be like it once was. He hoped… he wished, he prayed every damn day.

As he walked in the main hall he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide open and jaw nicely rested on the floor. Merle leaned on his shoulder smiling deviously.

"Thought you'd like it, Van-Sama…" She said quietly and then her attention went back to the other girl standing in the mist of samurai.

Merle smiled once more at Van and then ran forward leaping forward and wrapping her arms around the woman's neck.

"HITOMI!!!" She yelled in glee.

Hitomi stumbled back a few steps but then caught herself and smiled recognizing Merle. Before she hadn't been so sure seeing she had grown so much and looked like a different person, of course, the ears, tail and pouncing gave Merle away.

Then she noticed Van, fully recovered from seeing Hitomi again, a little smile on his face. As soon as she de-clung Merle, she began walking forward.

"Hitomi… it's good to see you again," he said almost in a shy like manner, maybe he wasn't fully recovered…

"Van…" She said, he held out his hand and she smiled then hugged him. The act made him blush a bit, but he soon recovered. He was 20 years old now, he shouldn't blush when some girl hugged him… of course she wasn't just _some_ girl.

"Hitomi, what are you… how did you?" He asked stumbling over his words and sudden confusion. How did she get here? He had her pendant.

Hitomi pulled away burrowing her brown in a sudden sense of confusion as well.

"What do you mean? Didn't you call me here?" The two stood staring at each other in confusion, their arms still intertwined, Merle stared on from behind continuously looking from on to the other.

"Van-Sama, what's going on?"

Van and Hitomi quickly retired to the garden to talk about things. Mostly, why she was there. Van told her that he had a bad feeling to which Hitomi said she had as well, then things just went on from there.

"Do you think another war is coming?" Van asked as they upon the Fanels' tomb.

"I'm not too sure. The last time it was because of a war, but I didn't have any visions this time, of course that could be because you had my pendant," Hitomi hurriedly explained.

"Oh that reminds me," Van said and grabbed for a chain around his neck, her removed it and handed the necklace to Hitomi.

She looked at her pendant gleam in the sunlight and felt a magic wash over her body. She looked up at the motionless Escaflowne beside the tomb as she remembered what the pendant was.

"I figured seeing you were here, you might as well have it," he explained.

She nodded and almost reluctantly put it on. She almost expected to have a sudden vision once she had it around her neck, but nothing happened. 

Van watched on as she put the necklace back on. She looked so beautiful in what she was wearing, hell; she always looked but beautiful… but especially right now. He looked the same, just older. Hitomi put her arms down and stared back at Van, the two simply got lost in each others eyes and then…

Nothing. The two just continued to walk in the gardens.

*

A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes walked through the forest. It was alien to her, everything was. She had no memories. She just suddenly woke up that morning confused and bewildered.

Much to her annoyance she has wearing a mini-skirt, a tank top and some sweater and high heels that she had long since ditched. She knew the names of the objects, but she had no actual memories of them. It was confusing.

She was in a forest, there were trees and leaves and sticks and bushes and shadows and sky and birds and-

Her naming has cut of when she heard something snap, like a twig. She froze, fear creeping up her spine. Someone was out there…

*

Allen Schezar…

_ _

_Die…_

_ _

DIE!!!

Hitomi woke up with a start and looked around glad that nobody was in her room. The dream, more like nightmare, had been an odd one. Everything was dark, and then she heard the voice of the devil, the voice of Dilandau Albatou.

But what did she have to worry about him anymore? He was no longer a he and she was good. Dilandau was a crazy murderer who nobody would ever have to put up with again.

Either way, she felt like there was something on Gaea worth fearing and therefore she had decided to wait in Fanelia until it came.

A year went by very quickly. For a month Hitomi stayed in Fanelia. Everyday she woke up fearing another attack of some sort, the bad feeling stayed and only got worse. Until one day though, a month after arriving, it just went away, same with Vans'.

So that was that, no more bad feeling. A week later a decision was made. She had a life back on the 'Mystic Moon' and she could only avoid it for so long, so she kept the necklace and returned to Earth promising to return if the feeling came back.

Van promised he'd call upon her if something came up as well. So she said goodbye to him, Merle and other townsfolk who remembered her and she was on her way.

When she got back she went back to her boring life and was depressed. She had wanted to stay with Van so badly, and yet she knew she couldn't Her life here was every bit important. She loved Van, and she really did miss him, but they just couldn't be together.

It wasn't fait, if only he wasn't a King, if only she wasn't from Earth.

If only, if only…

Her wishes in a way came true one night a year later. While she was sleeping which surprised her a lot. If anything were to come to her she expected it to be a vision, but it came in a dream.

The beginning was the same she had had back at Fanelia, with Dilandau speaking. So she took that into account, could mean something about Celena. Then there was chaos. She could see many familiar faces, and there was a war. Fight was everywhere. Fire burned the grounds of the battlefield.

She was in two different places. She was with one man. He was dying. And then she was also standing by another man with a scared face…

Hitomi sat up in bed; a sweat had gone come over her and her breathing doubled. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. What had all that meant anyway?

Before she could get out of bed the feeling came again. A dark evil feeling that spread through her stomach and heart and seemed to kill all her senses. Something was coming, something evil.

She quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest T-Shirt, then she flung a white sweater on, she with her blue jeans on she took out her pendant and began to concentrate of Fanelia and Van.

She had to return to save them, to warn them, to warn Allen.

Suddenly a pillar of light surrounded her and she could feel gravity being lifted and taken away, and then she was floating up through the air with her eyes closed. When she opened them again she found herself in very unfamiliar territory.

She was in a tall dark and cold forest, she was very thankful for her sweater suddenly. She looked around and began concentrating again, the bad feeling was still there, but she could barely feel Van.

It was like he was on the other side of Gaea…

*

She had come to call herself Nanashi. 'No Name'.

After all, she had no name right? She had no past, or memories of her past anyway. She was an outcast and traveller of this world Gaea.

After living her own personal hell, she had begun to travel, she taught herself to hunt and from memories she couldn't remember, built fires and mostly made her living off stealing trinkets and selling them in the next town.

Hey, it was a living.

Her present town victim, a new place called Fanelia. The place was being rebuilt from the Great War thingy that had happen like six years ago, none of her concern, either way, the pickings were easy and she was making a killing.

Until she got caught, obviously getting too careless with it all being so easy to steal. No big problem though, they hadn't found her stash and the second she was out she'd take it, leave this place and never return.

But they were being very odd, the second the captain of whatever their law enforcement saw her, he seemed shocked. Maybe she had been a known criminal or something before hand. Who knows?

He asked for her name and she gave it.

"Nanashi."

"Are you sure?" He asked not sure of himself anymore.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes," she said almost grinding her teeth. How could she not be sure?

"Perhaps I should get the King down… or at least Me-"

"KING!?!" She asked/screamed wondering why a King would be brought over on something like a petty thief.

"Although… I can't see her wearing such rags…"

"Rags!?! Hey mister! I happen to like what I'm wearing!" She defended her black slacks, tunic and raged cloak, nothing fancy, but perfect for travelling and those cold nights in the forest.

"But she… you maybe…"

"Slow down! Who the hell is _she_!?!" This was getting so damn confusing.

"If I recall correctly she had short hair," he said referring to her long hair. She never really thought to cut it after waking up that night a year ago, it had been short, but she liked it long tied up in a ponytail.

"She!?!" Nanashi asked once again beyond frustrated.

"Yes, Hi-" The commander stopped talking and stood at attention, Nanashi turned around lazily in her chair and watched the now opening door, her face looked bored and expressionless.

Then Van walked into the room followed by Merle, they looked on with a bit of shock written on their faces.

"Hitomi?" Van asked wondering why the change in her looks and wondering that if she had come back it was because of the might be war. He was getting that dreadful feeling again.

"Hitomi? Look mister, you've all got the wrong girl and-" she looked down at her legs, her eyes wide in shock, her mouth twitching. There was Merle sniffing her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

Merle flew back, ears going back, tail up and claws extended.

"Just making sure you really are Hitomi, you look so different, but it's definitely your smell-"

"WHO IS HITOMI!?!" She yelled finally loosing it completely, she was tired and frustrated, and she'd be taking heads off soon.

"Don't you… Don't you remember any of us? Of yourself? Of anything?" Van asked, his voice drowning with concern for the girl.

Amnesia was a word she had acquainted herself with quite frequently. She had no memory of anything.

"No…" she mumbled out silently, her temper had flown out the window.

"She has amnesia…" Merle stated suddenly, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

(I forgot my writers comment in my last chapter, how damn odd of me. I guess I was just in such a hurry to put the story up, I'm really exited about it. The idea suddenly came to me when Sony_Mouse and her friend started talking about a Esca/GW crossover… either way, I got thinking about why I had never written one before, especially seeing I had seen the entire series and then could write a lovely sequel. So I got thinking. I had to bring Dilandau back and Allen had to go, sorry Allen fans, he was ok, but Sony_Mouse puts it best: "I liked him at first because he caused as a jealousy factor in the Van/Hitomi relationships… but then he started winning over Van." And that sums up my feelings pretty well, so he was killed (I hate Celena too, but bringing Dilandau back obviously kills her). Now, I didn't even have to think of a plot because once I get a basic idea the story just starts writing itself. And then the plot come to be, it was confusing and I could barely follow it, I wrote down a small outline of the beginning, I know the end, and the middle will be an adventure for the writing process. Hopw you guys are following so far, ask question in the reviews, if the next chapter doesn't explain it or if the answer doesn't ruin the ending, I'll answer it in my next little 'Authors' note'. Anyhoo, arigatou gozaimasu for reading, dunno when the next chapter will be up or how long it will be, but hopefully it'll be good, and I'm sure the angst will be getting back *this chapter was far too romantic for my taste and it was barely romantic…*. Ok, thanx for reading, please review, sayonara)


	3. Allies Of War

Allies Of War

  
  


Hitomi walked through the thick forest. Her sweater was tied around her waist from the sudden heat that had hit her. She had tried several times to call upon the pillar light again, but to no avail.

  
  


Wherever she was, she was stuck there. If she kept walking she figured she'd find a village and then she'd get directions to Fanelia. Shouldn't take too amazingly long. It couldn't. Time was running out, she felt it.

  
  


Much to her relief, she then came upon a river, she crouched down and cupped her hands to substitute a cup. She drank heavily, she was a lot thirstier than she first thought.

  
  


Then she heard it. Nothing terribly loud, just the snapping of a twig behind her. It was like she was in the movies. She turned around and almost fell into the river.

  
  


There before her stood a man she knew all to well. He looked to be 21 years old, he was skinny, tall, fairly pale and had long grey hair down to his shoulders. On his right cheek, was a deep red scar.

  
  


"Dilandau...?" Hitomi asked unsure of herself, he stared on at her, only several feet away.

  
  


That girl... was so familiar. He would kill her right there and then, but he recognized her. Where from?

  
  


"How... I though..." Hitomi was failing as far as words went. She was scared, yet curious at the same time.

  
  


Then he knew who she was. She was older, but her hair was the same. It was Vans little hor. Because of her, Van had gotten away from her so many times before. Because of her, he wore this scar.

  
  


"You!" Dilandau screamed and without another though drew out 'his' katana.

  
  


Hitomis eyes went wide, and quickly thinking, she jumped to her left as Dilandau swung at her. He went off balance and fell into the river.

  
  


He was soon on his feet again, charging, even angrier. Still, after six years, she was managing to make his life hell.

  
  


"Matte! Dilandau!" Hitomi yelled as she backed up dodging his slashes. He wasn't calm, couldn't think properly, for now she had the upper hand. "Listen to me!"

  
  


"There's nothing to listen to!" Dilandau yelled and swung at her with aim, she dodged and his katana hit the tree and got stuck. He yelled in frustration.

  
  


"There's no reason you have to do this!" Hitomi pointed out as he got his blade free from the tree, attacking her yet again with it.

  
  


Hitomi had no choice, she had to run. How could she possibly fight him? With running, she obviously had the upper hand. It was almost like she flew through the trees. But she didn't want to completely loose him.

  
  


For some reason, Hitomi felt compelled to help him, to explain things to him. Maybe if she just got rid of his katana.

  
  


She swung around a tree and stopped running. She took a big breath and quickly decided what she had to do. She was going to attack him, try to get his katana out of his hands. Then try and talk to him.

  
  


But how would she get the katana out of his hands? As Hitomi looked up, an answer appeared before her.

  
  


Dilandau ran through the trees, branches hitting him the entire way, but he could easily ignore such things. He had priorities right now. He hadn't killed in some time, she was the perfect person to start him up again.

  
  


Hitomi took Dilandau by surprise, jumping down from the trees. She didn't fall on him, but rather beside him, to her luck on her feet. Then swung at his arm with a branch she had gotten a hold of.

  
  


Dilandau howled in pain, dropped the katana, and held his hand close to him. She threw the branch away and took a step back.

  
  


"Dilandau! There's no reason for us to fight!" She yelled at him, but he wasn't listening.

  
  


"You bitch!" He yelled and rushed towards her, this time tacking her by surprise. She attempted to back up, but she could only go so far.

  
  


He lashed out with his left hand, but he didn't punch her, or slap her. Rather, he scratched her. His sharp nails digging deep into her flesh, blood began to flow down her face. He smiled to himself.

  
  


"Stings doesn't it?" He asked quietly now, most of his rage gone now.

  
  


Hitomi had run out of plans, out of choices. She couldn't fight him, she couldn't even talk to him. She had to run. So she did, and this time made no stops to try and talk to him again. She just kept on running.

  
  


Dilandau didn't follow, instead, he just began to laugh. A cruel and evil laugh. He was only begining his revenge upon that bitch.

  
  


*

  
  


Hitomi ran along the river, and when she could run no more, collapsed by its side. Her hand dangled in the shallow water, her wounded cheek lay on the grass, but she ignored the pain.

  
  


It took several minutes for her to catch her breath and begin to sit up. The only thing that hurt was her cheek.

  
  


She looked at her reflection in the calm water. The scratches were deep enough to be bleeding quite a lot, but Hitomi doubted they would scar.

  
  


Her beige shirt had been stained a bit with blood on the right side, and she had lost her sweater in the turmoil of the fight. She'd be having a cold night.

  
  


She brought her face close to the water and began to splash water onto her wound, trying to clean it. She hoped it wouldn't infect or anything. She scowled once it was clean, there were two marks, and she had nothing to bandage them with.

  
  


With a once over of her surroundings, she took her shirt off and tried unsuccessfully to wash it. She only managed to make the red dimmer.

  
  


Sighing, Hitomi put her shirt back on and leaned back against a tree. She wondered what Van was doing right now, if he had the same bad feeling she did. She wondered if Dilandau would come try and kill her, and she wondered...

  
  


She wondered...

  
  


Hitomi put her hand over her neck again, panic began to filter through her system.

  
  


She wondered where her necklace was.

  
  


Hitomi was quickly on her feet. The necklace was gone, somehow she had lost it along with her sweater. What if Dilandau found it?

  
  


"Kuso!" Hitomi swore as loudly as she could, not caring if anyone was around to hear. She had to go back, she had to find her necklace.

  
  


She began to walk along the river, going back the way she came. She wasn't too sure how she'd find the necklace in the forest, or even where they had fight. And what if Dilandau did have it?

  
  


Some of her fears came to a rest when she came upon a tree that had a deep scar in it from when Dilandau sword had hit she, carefully she stepped back into the forest and, keeping her eyes to the ground, walked deeper on in.

  
  


After a minute or so, she found her sweater snagged on a brach of a tree from when she had jumped down. Dilandau was still no place to be found.

  
  


She went back and forth, different way in the same radius. But she couldn't find her necklace anywhere. Dilandau must have found it.

  
  


Hitomi ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She had to confront him now. She had to sway him to give the necklace back to her, there was no way she could beat him in a fight.

  
  


Sitting down by a tree, Hitomi then noticed something in the near distance. A bush. But not any bush, the bush had berries growing on it. Then yet another plan began forming in her head.

  
  


*

  
  


Dilandau looked at the pink stone carefully in his hand. A Drag-Energist? Or just some stupid little stone. It was hers though. Should he keep it or throw it away?

  
  


He thought the matter over, and then put the stone in his hand. The chain must have broken so that it fell off, he couldn't see the chain anywhere. Oh well.

  
  


No wasn't the time to go after her, but tomorrow morning, he'd track her down. Follow her. Maybe she'd lead him to Van, then he could kill the both. He had gotten Allen, only two more to go.

  
  


The thought made him want to laugh again, but he thought better of it and then walked through the forest, parallel to the river, but deeper in the woods. She wouldn't see him this way.

  
  


He stopped walking soon, not too sure where Hitomi was, but not wanting to get too far ahead. Darkness didn't come for what seemed like eternity, and soon after sleep came as well.

  
  


Night went about its ways and when the sun went down, Dilandau slowly, but surely, came too. He figured he'd get on the job of finding Hitomi. He hoped the urge to gut her wouldn't be too overwhelming.

  
  


A sudden shock came to him when he stood up and looked down. There on a leaf, about the size of his head, was a bunch of black berries. He just starred at them in awe. It was then when his stomach growled and he realized how hungry he was.

  
  


Dilandau sat back down, looked around in a paranoid manner, and then picked a berry up. He inspected it closely, and then put it in his mouth. He didn't eat it, not right away, he simply squashed it in his front teeth so that he could taste the berry juice.

  
  


It tasted sweet, not bitter. Bitter would mean it was poisoned. So, whoever had brought these had brought them with good intentions in mind.

  
  


He shuddered at the realization that the only person who could have possibly brought these were none other than Hitomi. He picked the leaf up and threw it away, berries and all in disgust.

  
  


"Dammit Hitomi!" Dilandau yelled, back on his feet now. "Give it up! I will get you! I'll rip your fucking heart out and eat it! Right after I kill Van!"

  
  


He looked on through the forest, he could hear birds and other animals in the background, but he heard no shouts back. No Hitomi. He snarled silently at the quietness and then walked off. He wanted her dead.

  
  


*

  
  


Hitomi didn't have any true idea about what Dilandau was doing here, what he was going to do, or even how Dilandau was alive. But, she had too ignore all these questions.

  
  


She had considered searching his pockets for her necklace as he slept, but she didn't know what would happen if she woke him up and he found her snaking through his things. Probably nothing good would come from that.

  
  


One thing she knew, was that Dilandau kept following her around, she went in circles, purposely, not wanting to leave this part of the forest until she made some sort of peace with the psychopath.

  
  


So, it continues like that, he followed her, and every morning he woke up with berries by his side. Every morning, as she watched, he threw them away.

  
  


She couldn't help but notice how unimaginably unhealthily skinny he was. Probably hadn't eaten a good meal in some time, and if she didn't get out of that forest soon she'd end up like that. Already she had began to loose several pounds from all the walking and light meals of black berries.

  
  


It was almost humorous in a way how the two were following each other around in the forest, but neither saw or looked for the humour in this of course. They were both so busy hunting their different objectives.

  
  


The scratches on her cheek were almost unnoticeable, if it weren't for the blood stains, one wouldn't know for sure if she had actually been cut.

  
  


"If this works... what would Van say if I brought him to Fanelia?" Hitomi asked one night as she collected her berries. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't just accept him with open arms. Probably took him a while to get used to Celena as is."

  
  


She sighed in frustration and paused. She had to do something more drastic if she wanted this to work anyway. Just giving him berries wouldn't work...

  
  


Pondering she looked around the forest, trying to find some sort of an idea. Then, with a heavy heart, she figured the only way to get him to listen, was to talk to him. Made sense.

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Hitomi picked the last of the berries and walked over to Dilandaus camp. This had better work fast, she was wasting time out here.

  
  


*

  
  


Dilandau awoke, and the first thing he spotted was Hitomi. He was instantly on his feet, grabbing for his katana, about to lash out.

  
  


Hitomi just sat there, holding out berries on a leaf. Her face full of confidence, even though her heart was beating frantically.

  
  


"Dilandau-San!" She yelled trying to get his attention. The blade swung and hit the leaf, but left her uncut.

  
  


Hitomi fell back, her hands stopping her from falling back completely and hitting her head. The point of Dilandaus katana hovering above her neck.

  
  


"Leave me alone," he whispered.

  
  


"Why don't you just kill me?" Hitomi asked, her voice only wavering a bit. Dilandau remained silent. "That's what you want isn't it?"

  
  


"No," Dilandau mumbled and slowly, and unsure of what he was doing, he put his katana back in its sheath.

  
  


"Why not?" Hitomi asked, clambering back onto her feet. His sudden change in attitude was odd, she wondered what caused it.

  
  


"Just go away," Dilandau muttered in a dangerously low voice, his eyes affixed on the ground, his arm against a tree seemingly for support. "It's not... what... I want..."

  
  


Hitomi looked at him with concerned eyes. He was sick, he obviously wasn't eating enough. She'd go, stay close, but she'd go.

  
  


As soon as she was gone, hiding in the trees again, watching him. He sat down, his eyes lazily landing on the berries. His eyes concentrated on them, and then he swallowed what little pride he had left and pulled the berries near.

  
  


Not too sure if he ate them out of pure hunger or if he had accepted her a bit more. She couldn't tell, but it didn't really matter, he has eating. She had confronted him and come out alive. Things were going better.

  
  


After that, he always ate the berries, but she didn't go up to him for a while after that day, not wanting to push her luck of his temper.

  
  


It was about a week or two later, when Dilandau woke up, and once again Hitomi was there. This time she stood there holding his katana... just in case.

  
  


"Dilandau..." she said, wakening him up completely. He saw that she held his katana, and stayed on the ground. "You said you didn't want me dead."

  
  


"I don't want you dead yet," he mumbled silently.

  
  


"I want your help."

  
  


He burrowed his brow in confusion and anger. Why would he help her?

  
  


"No... I need your help. And afterwards, I give you permission to kill me."

  
  


"What do you need my help for?" He asked sceptically, as he was sitting up slowly.

  
  


"Another war is coming, and I have to get to Fanelia, to warn everyone. If you help me get there within the month, feel free to kill me."

  
  


"I could kill you right now."

  
  


Hitomi shook her head smiling. "You said you didn't want to. You're obviously waiting for something, and when that comes, I'll let you kill me."

  
  


"If I help you? How do you know I'm not using you to find Van?"

  
  


"I don't" she answered, the smile fading from her face. "But like I said, I need your help. I'll admit it, I'm hopelessly lost here."

  
  


Dilandau looked at her, but he said nothing. The slowly he got to his feet and grabbed his katana from her forcefully, but she made no resistence.

  
  


"I'll think about it," he muttered and then walked away. Hitomi watched him go, and smiled. Somehow he had lost his hostility towards her over the month. Maybe he was tired, or maybe just sick.

  
  


She waited for him all day, thinking over things. Wondering just how good of a bargain that had been, hoping to any God that by the time the time came, he would no longer wish her death.

  
  


He came back, just before nightfall. Surprise spread over her face as he said nothing and just went to sleep. She fell asleep beside him, putting her trust in him.

  
  


Hitomi woke up, she was alive, a good start. And there beside her head, on a leaf the size of her head, was a bunch of berries and her stone.

  
  


*

  
  


"WE WILL FIGHT!" The woman, more like young teen said to the rows of the soldiers. Snticipation in the air, impatience for when the day of attack would come. "WE WILL FIGHT AND BE VICTORIOUS!"

  
  


The soldiers yelled, as if they were already in the midst of a battle. Their cries loud, but as she put a gloved hand up in the air, they stopped their noises.

  
  


"AND WE WILL ATTACK TOMORROW!!!"

  
  


(It was over a month, so it was gradual. Ok, sorry about the other chapter if it came off as more of a summary then an actually story, but I was trying to fit a damned year in there, and I didn't want the chapter to be horribly long. Now, I'm hoping this chapter wasn't too much liker a summary, and don't worry, Nanashi isn't forgotten. I'll talk about her and Van in the next chapter. But isn't it exciting so far??? *Looks on excitedly* War, mysteries, other odd little events. I will put that angst in here soon, but I want a somewhat... 'happy'... beginning. If you consider Allen dying a happy things, Gaia knows I do! Well then, I'm really anxious to put this up because it's been such a long time, so, have fun reading. Night!)


	4. Foreplay Of War

Sonya Ekare walked down the hallway in a hurry

Foreplay of War

Sonya Ekare walked down the hallway in a hurry. She had blond hair down to her shoulders, but it was done up in a tight, neat bun. Her eyes were almost a baby blue, but were angry, bloodthirsty, evil. She stood about 5'2" and wore black armour with a black cape that swirled around her, consuming light in the hall.

She was the Queen of Ekare. The throne given to her when her entire family died in the great war only six short years ago. She was 20, and despite her age, was bringing her once poverty stricken country to greatness, with no small help from her sister of course.

Hedaru Ekare, 15 years old. She looked almost identical to her elder sister, only her hair was dark brown and she always had it down in a braid. Other than that, they were the same height and everything. Hedaru was a genius, and for the last year was making the perfect tactical plan.

Sonya finally reached the door she was looking for and entering, her presence commanding all peoples attention. There, at a round table with a map of Gaea, sat three old Generals and Hedaru. They all wore the same black uniform, minus the cape. Hedaru smiled at her sister and stood up in greeting.

"Well?" Sonya asked in an almost Scottish accent, her voice impatient naturally, she wanted a report on what was going on. Their first army would go out this afternoon and everything had to be perfect.

Hedaru sat down again and with her head motioned to the chair in across the table from her and in front of Sonya, Sonya sat down quickly, without making a sound. Hedaru cleared her throat and placed on the table a map that showed a more concentrated region around Ekare, Fanel, Zaibach, Asturia and Freid all on the outskirts of the map.

"The armies will go through the small countries surrounding us," Hedaru explained as she used a black stick about a metre long to point the towns out. "They have little to no military and taking them over will be easy. Then, the second army will join them making outpost out of these countries."

Sonya nodded and smiled in anticipation. "Then Zaibach's only around the bend…"

"Yes," Hedaru replied shortly. "After the outpost are made the second army and half the first army will set out. Taking Fanelia, Zaibach and Freid by surprise."

"And Asturia?" Sonya asked plainly.

"Well, they have the biggest military threat to us, so once we've taken those countries, our third and second army will join together and attack Asturia while the first keeps outpost on the countries we already have."

"And you have backup plans?" Sonya asked, not thinking anything could go wrong, but she was like her mother, always having to make sure there was a way out. Pity for her mother, the advice didn't do her good in the long run.

"I've got to fight Sonya, me and your father. We have to destroy Zaibach, and then we'll come back. Take care of your sister."

"Well Generals," Sonya said getting back on your feet. "You know what to do, go inform your soldiers."

The three Generals got up, saluted, and then were out of the room. Sonya saluted back, and once they were gone sat down lazily on the chair, she took her hair out and smiled at her sister. Hedaru would never say it but she hated her sisters' smile. It wasn't happy; it was sad, sad and angry. Evil.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Hedaru asked, looking at her sister intently in the eye.

"Of course I'm sure. We need this war for our people, for our countries economy," Sonya explained eyeing her sister oddly. Why wouldn't she be sure? What an odd question to ask hours before they raged war.

Hedaru nodded, she didn't have to pry into the matter anymore. Her sister was the Queen of Ekare. Nothing would change that. So, what she said went, and she could only question Sonya so much before she simply got up and left. Hedaru then got up and walked out of the room herself, she wanted to see Ekare once more before war broke out.

*

It didn't take long for the two to find the small country. The two, Hitomi and Dilandau had been traveling for about three days until they cam upon the small country, they recognized it as Kade, a small country very far away from Fanelia. Dilandau said that it would probably be a few months before they got to Fanelia, with transportation.

It had been around the second day when Hitomi had started to bug Dilandau about his hair. It was getting in his way all the time, so Hitomi suggested he either put it up or cut it. Dilandau refused to cut it for some reason or another; he didn't care to elaborate, so she had put it up in a braid for him.

"There, what do you think?" She had asked after putting it up. "It's out of the way… but it's not like I can see myself in a mirror," Dilandau had answered back looking away. Ever since the truth he acted rather shy around her, she guess it was because he couldn't kill her, so he'd rather avoid her as much as possible.

"Are we going to spend the night?" Hitomi asked, looking around the surrounding area to find a motel or something like that.

"Yes, but before we need to find transportation for the morning." Dilandau explained and began walking forward. Hitomi followed, trying not to loose him in the crowed of people.

It was nightfall when they had finally found a pub to spend the night at. In the morning they would be ridding on a cart over into the next Country, Coruta, about South East of Kade. The trip would take about two weeks. This was horrible, Hitomi knew something bad was going to happen and it would take forever to tell Van.

Hitomi stuck close to Dilandau as soon as they entered the pub, many men turned their attention, most ogling Hitomi, other who were very drunk, both. They walked up to the bar, Dilandau glaring dangerously at all the men in there.

"What can I do for you folks?" The bar tender asked putting both hands on the bar to lean in.

"We'd like a room," Dilandau asked; well, more liked ordered actually. He was very anxious to get out of there; Hitomi felt the exact same way.

"A room eh?" He looked them over, they were from out of town, and he could squeeze them for all they were worth. "It'll cost you."

"Hopefully not much, there is a pub down the street," Dilandau replied, not wanting to go through the whole hassling how. But damn this was depressing; he used to lead an entire army… now he was lead of nothing, practically a beggar, a beggar with no money, or hope.

"Pub down the streets a hell of a lot more, I assure you."

"Do we have to pay in money?" Hitomi asked, she knew she had no money, and she was almost certain Dilandau didn't have any money either. So maybe she could trade something, she had a few bracelets, rings, her watch maybe. She also had a key chain that could be mistaken as silver.

"What do you mean?" The man said looking her up and down, Dilandau just continued in his glaring not too sure what Hitomi was getting at.

"I could give you some things if you let us stay the night," Hitomi answered quickly looking through her pockets. She grabbed her key chain and put it on the table. There was her silver plated key and 'Hello Kitty' key chain. The man eyed them.

"Is that…?"

"It's silver," Hitomi lied.

"You don't say… what else you got?" The man asked, deciding that he might be able to trick them out of more. Hitomi took of her cheap watch and put it on the table, the man picked it up looking inspecting it. "What's this?"

"A watch, for telling time," Hitomi answered holding her breath, the man began to smile.

"Go, take a room," he said pocketing his knew found treasure. Well, that was about 1550 yen that could be easily replaced. She was the best. Dilandau looked at her in awe as they got up to their room.

"Where'd you get all that stuff?" He finally asked when the door was safely locked.

"The Mystic moon."

Dilandau said nothing and sat down in a corner, she looked at him for a second then surveyed the room, one bed, fireplace and a window. She was really starting to miss the good old hotels in Japan, T.V., bathroom, and mini bar.

"Do you want the bed?" Hitomi asked, trying to break the silence. Dilandau shook his head and lay down on the ground.

"You bought the room, it's your bed," he answered back silently. Hitomi sat down and looked at him for a bit, she could remember all the times she had fought with him, how he had tried to kill her, Van, everyone. How much could she trust him? He had changed a lot… maybe no war had really calmed him down.

As Hitomi fell asleep one question still remained on her mind. What had happened to Celena, more importantly, what had happened to Allen?

*

I'm from the Mystic moon. My name is Hitomi. I helped end the Great War. Van and me… we were… in love?

Nanashi thought the same thing over and over again. She had been sitting in her room now for a long time. Van had taken her aside and went through everything; he even showed her his wings. No memories came back though. Nothing even seemed familiar. After the story they talked things over.

She didn't want this, she was happy with her life. If she could remember none of this, then it didn't matter. It wasn't her life. It was Hitomis. She was Nanashi. No name. No memory. No past. No future. What Van was saying was ludicrous! Mystic moon, oh please.

And yet… it all made so much sense. The clothes she had been wearing when she had first woken up. When she woke up, the same time Hitomi left, and her knowledge of the objects from the Mystic moon. It was her life, and yet it wasn't. She was just so confused.

The door to her room suddenly opened as she lay down, she turned her head and saw Merle walk in wearing her elegant purple dress, her pink hair in a loose ponytail. She smiled at Nanashi, and Nanashi tried not to shudder. The cat-gril had gotten off to a bad start with her, though; she seemed to be fond of her.

"Can I come in Hitomi-Chan?" She asked, walking in before Hitomi could protest, or even invite her in for that matter.

"Make yourself at home," Nanashi replied reluctantly as Merle sat down at the end of her bed. She sat up resting against the bed frame. "What brings you to these parts?"

"I wanted to talk to you. It's been almost a year since I've last talked to you. I just wanted to catch up on things, I guess. Like, what have you been up to all this time?"

"Thieving," she replied back, not exactly wanting a conversation to begin.

"Well, I knew that. We caught you stealing," Merle reminder her.

"Oh… I know." She said glumly. "And soon I'll be on my way again."

Merle stared on confused. "Back to the Mystic moon?"

"No."

"What? Where then?"

"Anywhere. My home is Gaea, and I'll go from town to town, like I've always done."

"But… but you haven't always done that. You used to go to school… and jump… and," Merle was getting upset, why couldn't she be Hitomi again? Why didn't she want to stay or go back to the Mystic moon?

"And what? I used to, but I'm different now," Nanashi got out of the bed. She had to walk. "I don't remember any of this stuff, saving Vans life, saving countries! It's just so surreal!"

"But it all happened!" Merle got out of the bed, and followed in Nanashis stead.

"To you maybe, but not to me!"

"Do you know what your necklace is?"

"What?" Nanashi looked confused at the sudden change in subject, her necklace, the pink stone. The only thing she had kept with her.

"Your necklace…" Merle reached out and gently grabbed it. "It's magic."

"Magic?" She narrowed her eyes and the teen.

"You could use it… to remember."

Nanashi held her breath. Her necklace could make her remember? Then why couldn't she? Maybe she wasn't supposed to remember… maybe…

"I can do that?"

"Yeah, you could tell the future and find things that you couldn't see," the two were now sitting on the bed again. "You were a natural wizard."

"I can find things that weren't there… when I was out in the forest, I always knew what way to go and everything."

"And you could use it to remember."

"I could see the future?" Merle nodded. "The future… Nobody should know the future."

Merle looked off, hurt in her eyes. She didn't know what to do, what to say. But she kept on talking, because she didn't want to loose to Nanashi, she didn't want to loose Hitomi either.

"You don't want to remember… and you don't have to. But… you were Hitomi. Can't you at least say that?" Merle looked up hopefully.

Nanashi just stared at her, almost looking scared. Everything that they said, everything she knew, all pointed to her being Hitomi. She couldn't deny it, and she certainly couldn't deny exactly what she felt when first seeing Van. Like electric static running through her entire body.

"I can't deny being Hitomi," she finally said, Merle smiled a bit. "But, now, I'm not her. I'm Nanashi. I won't change that…"

*

It was the explosion that woke them up. Hitomi fell out of the bed in an attempt to stand, the shock wave just hitting them. Dilandau was luckier, and when he got up and wave had already passed. He looked around, then grabbed his katana and was out of the room. Hitomi was on her feet again following him. Outside cries could be heard, and the sinking feeling in Hitomis stomach grew.

The country was under attack.

They got outside and saw people running down the streets, trying to get far away from the enemy. Hitomi and Dilandau naturally looked right where the people ran from and saw several soldiers approaching. Dilandau had his katana out already waiting for the attack to come.

"We have to run!" Hitomi screamed. She figured their travelling arrangement had already gone, so she looked around for a cart.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't fought in almost a year!" Dilandau yelled, smiling deviously in anticipation.

Hitomi finally spotted a cart. It was full of hay. Beside it was a white brown horse and a dead man. The cart was closer to the army than to them, but if they ran… Making a quick choice Hitomi grabbed Dilandaus arm and began to run forward dragging him along.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dilandau asked trying to shake her off.

"We're getting out of here!" She yelled and finally reached the cart. "Cut the ropes!" She yelled as arrows flew around them. The screaming continued, and the killing became more.

Dilandau swung down on the harness cutting the horse loose, Hitomi grabbed onto the reins before the scared horse could flee and began to run towing the animal, and Dilandau didn't move from his spot.

"Dilandau!" She called after him; he looked on as the army approached. He looked at the corpses growing around them, and then he looked back to Hitomi. "Dilandau!"

He shut his eyes angered and turned following Hitomi. He grabbed the reins and jumped on the horse, then he grabbed Hitomis forearms pulling her on behind him, he kicked the side of the horse and soon the two were off. Going away from Kade and towards Fanelia.

*

The Crusade landed in front of Fanelias palace. Gaddes was the first out; Van was there to great him.

"Hey little King!" He greeted playfully. "Looks like we need you."

"What do you need me for?" Van asked curious, and confused.

"Well… we just got called over to Asturia, and we were told to bring you."

"Me? Why? What happened?"

"Well, looks like we have a war on our hands."

(Kwai! I'm done chapter 4, heh, this is what I do instead of studying for my damned exams. Hopefully I will pass. Pray for me! Well then, I hope Sony_Mouse reads this; I named the villain after her! How nice, and Hedaru is named after my sister Heather. Mind you, Hedaru is very different from my sister. Anyhoo, what do you guys think so far? Where are those damned reviews??? Nobody likes this story I'm starting to think, oh well, I love this, one of my favourites that I've written so far. I'm thinking it will be around 10 parts, but one is never too sure with me at the helm. Well, well. I've started a war. Mind you, there's no fate controlling masterminds on Ekares side, just a pissed off young adult. Now for some rants: Yay Dilandau! Ya know, the more I write this, the more I like the idea of D+H J, who knows? Well then, I really have nothing to say, but, as you read this, if you can, listen to 'lovers only' one of the Esca Soundtracks, because it's the one I listen to as I write. Ano, arigatou gozaimasu to sayonara!)


End file.
